


A Nice Boy Like Me

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU NSYNC/Backstreet Boys crossover - Justin's a hard-working boy trying to make it in advertising...one night he wanders into a gay bar and meets Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Boy Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from the Barry Manilow song "A Nice Boy Like Me."

A NICE BOY LIKE ME

 

 _Walkin’ around uptight and lookin’ for noise...frantic on a Friday night...just one of the boys..._

 

“I’m going out tonight,” Justin said as soon as he pushed the button in the elevator. “Definitely going out and getting lucky.”

“Justin, you say that every Friday night, and then you end up at home in front of the TV with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s,” Alex teased. He slid his sunglasses up onto his face. “You’re pathetic, Timberlake.”

“Don’t listen to him, Justin,” Howie said, smiling at Justin. “He’s just acting that way because he got that promotion.”

“And I have every right to act this way,” Alex said condescendingly. “Notice that I wear a suit, while you lowlifes are still in jeans and polo shirts. Sorry, man.” Alex clapped Howie on the shoulder as the doors opened.

“And if you weren’t fucking John Ramsey’s sister, he’d never have given you the time of day anyway,” Howie pointed out. “Sorry, Alex. I’ll work my way out of the mailroom the old fashioned way...with my talent.”

“Whatever. Timberlake, have a good time in front of the tube.” AJ waved and headed to his car. Justin sighed.

“I hate when he’s right. I know...guys like me just don’t go out and get laid.” Justin poked his glasses up. “But I’m so damn stressed right now. I KNOW my idea is a good one...if I can just get the guys up in advertising to give me FIVE minutes.”

“Well, I wish you luck my friend.” Howie shook Justin’s hand. “But meanwhile, I’m gonna go home, eat some of my mom’s guacamole, and get my salsa on at the club. Hey...you wanna come along?”

“No thanks, Howie. I’m not a salsa kind of guy,” Justin said bashfully. “Have a good weekend.” Justin headed for his beat up Volkswagen.

 

 _Phony defenses, they fall in my way...a case of hot fire turnin’ to stone...just a wind-up poet with a chip on his shoulder meetin’ Saturday morning alone..._

 

“No, thank you,” Justin said politely to the redhead next to him. “That was nice of you, though.” Justin threw down some money and practically ran out of the bar. This was the second bar he had gone to simply looking for a place to drink and figure out where he was going wrong. He had a dead end job and a lot of imagination, a heart full of love and no one to give it to. Unfortunately, women found his sad state attractive and kept coming up and propositioning him. A drink, a dance, everything Justin was NOT looking for...at least not in a woman.

He stopped in front of a bar he had never been in. He watched the people going in and out, and realized that they were all male. It was a gay bar. “Sour Cherries,” Justin read the sign over the door. He took another look at the clientele. They weren’t “fairy” looking, but it didn’t look like some sort of leather bar, either. They were guys just like him. “What the hell,” he said, opening the door and going in.

The outside of the bar was a total lie. The music was loud, and men were getting crazy n the dance floor. The small space was filled with wriggling, writhing bodies in various states of undress. “Jesus!” Justin whispered, backing up against the wall.

“Hey there, cutie. You got ID?” A large bouncer approached Justin.

“Um...uh...yeah...” Justin hastily dug in his wallet.

“You don’t look like the cruising type, cutie.” The bouncer handed him his license.

“I’m not. I just want a drink...need to forget for a while.”

“You got it, cutie. Hang a left around the corner and go to Joey’s bar. He’ll take care of ya. Tell him Lonnie sent ya.”

“I will. Thanks.” Justin carefully made his way down the hall and around the corner to the left. This place was slightly quieter, though he was appalled to see a man backed into a dark corner on the receiving end of an apparently good blow job. Justin almost ran past them and sat down at the bar.

“Whoa! You okay there, kid?” The dark haired bartender gave Justin a smile.

“Uh, yeah. I just never...um...Lonnie told me to tell you he sent me.”

“Lonnie. Good guy. First one’s on the house if he sent ya. What can I get you?”

“Whatever. I just need to forget.”

“One whatever, coming up.” Joey started to pour liquor into a glass. “What’s so bad ya need to forget it?”

“Work. I can’t get the right people to listen to me. Relationships. I can’t get the right man to find me.”

“Sounds bad, all right,” Joey agreed. He handed Justin a glass. “Whiskey sour. My specialty. Bottoms up, kid.”

“Thanks.” Justin took a gulp, coughed, then took another. “It’s good. Gimme another one.”

 

 _Won’t you tell me what’s a nice boy like me doin’ in a place that never closes? I can hardly hear ya Holy Moses lookin’ so sad...just tell me what’s a nice boy like me doin’ by the dance floor after hours? Dozin’ over rows of whiskey sours? Feelin’ so bad...I’m feelin’ so bad for me._

 

“So...what time does this place shut down?” Justin asked after his fourth whiskey sour. He was seated at the far end of the bar now, watching the men on the dance floor. It was close to one in the morning, and the crowd had thinned out only slightly.

“It doesn’t,” Joey told him. “We’re open til six...close til noon.”

“Shit,” Justin replied.

“See anyone you like out there?” Joey asked. Justin blushed.

“Um, I’m not...”

“It’s okay. Just asking.” Joey moved along to another customer.

“You look sad.” Justin turned to his right. A pair of blue eyes studied him kindly. “You look very sad...and I bet this is your first time in here, right?”

“Yeah,” Justin whispered, entranced by the soft blond hair, the bright blue eyes, and the tasty-looking red lips.

“I’m Nick.”

“Justin.” Justin remembered to put his hand out. Nick took it, his palm cool and soft.

“You dance, Justin?”

“I...” Justin looked at the slick slender bodies on the dance floor. “Not like that. Not very well.”

“I bet you move fine.” Nick slid off his barstool with a smile. “C’mon.”

Nick took Justin by the hand, and before he knew it, he was on the dance floor. Nick wasn’t the best dancer, but he had rhythm. And when the blue eyes were smiling at him, Justin suddenly had rhythm, too. “I...” Justin looked around, but no one was watching. “I can’t believe I’m doing this!”

“What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. Justin laughed. He stopped laughing as the music slowed and Nick moved in close. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I...” Justin smiled nervously. “Nick...”

“Just put your hand here.” Nick placed Justin’s large hand on his waist. “And here.” He moved Justin’s other hand to his shoulder. “There.” They slowly swayed to the music. “Why are you so sad, Justin?”

“Everything I want it just a foot out of reach,” Justin said with a sigh. “My job...”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a...” Justin faltered, then decided to be honest. “I work in a mailroom. But I’m really in advertising. I have all these great ideas...all my friends say so...but I can’t get anyone who means anything to listen to me.”

“Did you try?”

“Yeah, I tried,” Justin grumbled. “I can’t get past the secretaries. My friend Alex, he got a job upstairs now...but it’s only because he’s screwing the guy’s sister.”

“That sucks,” Nick said sympathetically. “I’ll tell you, Justin, if I worked there, I’d give you a dozen interviews...just to get you into my office time and time again.”

Justin blushed. “I...thank you.”

As the music ended, Nick smiled up at Justin. “Another drink?”

“No...I...I need to go,” Justin said. “I had a nice time with you, Nick.” He waited to gauge Nick’s reaction. “Thank you.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around again sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Justin shook Nick’s hand, then slowly made his way to the door.

 

 _Lost in the crowd...alone and drinkin’ my third...I’m hungry for company, but I can’t think of the words...watchin’ the girls, my heart in my hands...what a misplaced, pitiful sight...Just a stiff upper lip who’ll be knowin’ tomorrow what he shoulda been sayin’ tonight!_

 

“I wanted to bring us all together, because we never see each other.” Alex held up his beer bottle. “And to give you guys the opportunity of a lifetime. I finally talked John and the guys into a meeting with you two.”

“Really?” Howie gasped.

“And we’re going to talk about it...as soon as I go test the waters over there.” Alex put his bottle down and stood up. Howie and Justin looked over at the three women at a small table in the corner. “Brunette’s mine.”

“I like the blond.” Howie stood as well. “Justin?”

“No...I, uh...” Justin stammered. “I’m not interested.”

“Justin, I’ve been checking them out for ten minutes now. They can’t take their eyes off us!” Alex exclaimed. Justin shrugged. “Suit yourself. C’mon, Howie.” Alex and Howie walked over to the three women.

Justin groaned and slammed back the rest of his drink. He needed to just come out and say it. He needed to tell his coworkers that he was gay. Justin looked around the bar, watching all the happy and horny straight couples. This wasn’t for him. He got up, tossing down some money. “Hey there, good looking.” A sleek blond walked up to Justin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, honey, not interested,” Justin said bitterly. He shoved her hand away and strode out the door.

 

“I remember you, kid...you were here a couple weeks ago.” Joey the bartender smiled at him. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“I was afraid to,” Justin said honestly. He was afraid to come back, to face the craziness of the club, and also afraid to face the face that Justin might be there. Justin might be there, and might ignore him.

“I saw you with that regular guy...Nick...you two hit it off?” Joey asked.

“Yeah. But I guess he wasn’t interested.”

“He came in three times after that. I think he might have been looking for you.” Joey pushed a drink at Justin, who pushed it away.

“No thanks. I had three somewhere else,” Justin said with a sigh.

“Justin.” Justin shivered as he heard the low voice. Justin turned on his chair and looked Nick in the eye. Neither spoke for a long moment. “My apartment is three doors up,” Nick said softly. He turned and left the bar. Justin was close behind him.

 

No words were spoken during the short walk, or on the elevator. Justin said one thing once they entered Nick’s apartment. “I never did this before...came home with a guy. Just so you know. I...don’t do this.”

“I never asked a guy to dance before,” Nick said. He flipped a few lights on, then walked down a hallway. Justin could only follow.

Nick’s bedroom was sparsely furnished and the queen-sized bed took over most of the space. Justin’s eyes were only on Nick, however. He didn’t care about the furnishing. He cared about the lust in Nick’s blue eyes. “I’m glad you asked,” Justin said softly.

Nick’s hands were smooth and tender as he slowly undressed Justin. His mouth met Justin’s in a passionate kiss as the shirt was stripped from Justin’s body. “You’re beautiful,” Nick whispered, kissing Justin’s neck, his shoulder, his chest.

Justin’s fingers shook as he unbuttoned Nick’s shirt. “I...” Justin wanted to say so much, but he couldn’t.

“Shh...” Nick murmured, pushing Justin back to the bed. He unbuttoned Justin’s pants and slid them down.

“Jesus GOD!” Justin screamed as Nick’s mouth wrapped around his cock. “Fuck...” Justin’s hands ran through Nick’s short hair.

“You taste...good...” Nick mumbled.

“Fuck me...oh yes...” Justin gasped, arching up into Nick’s mouth. It had been way too long, and even then it had never been this good. Justin pulled Nick up to kiss him, shoving at the rest of Nick’s clothing.

“Fuck me, Justin,” Nick panted as they stroked and touched and kissed. “Fuck me, please.”

“Nick, I...”

“Do it!” Nick blindly reached for the nightstand, pulling lubricant and a box of condoms from the drawer. “Please,” he almost whined.

Justin slid fingers inside of Nick, taking a proud pleasure in the way Nick howled for more. Justin covered himself and slid inside. “So good,” Justin whispered, slamming into Nick as soon as Nick was ready.

“Fuck yes...more...harder...” Nick begged. “Oh....Justin...yes...”

 

Justin dressed quietly, watching Nick sleep. If nothing else, he had the best sex of his life to remember.

 

“So, you ready for the big presentation tomorrow?” Alex asked. He, Howie and Justin were having dinner the night before Justin’s meeting with advertising. Howie’s meeting would be the next week.

“No...but I better do it anyway,” Justin said with a sigh. It had been two weeks since the night with Nick, and he was grateful for the distraction of the work. “I need to tell you two something.”

“Sure,” Howie said. “Go ahead.”

“I’m gay.”

Alex choked on his drink. “You’re WHAT?”

“Gay. Homosexual. I like boys. I like men.” Justin drew a breath. “I don’t sleep around, and I don’t have a boyfriend...but I decided it was time to be honest.”

“You don’t like...me...do you?” Alex asked.

Justin had to smile. “No, Alex. Not you. I like...someone...but it’s not you.”

“Good.”

“I never knew. But I’m cool with it.” Howie slapped Justin on the back and he sighed with relief. He should have known he could count on his friends.

 

“Okay. They’re ready for you,” Alex said with a smile. “Knock ‘em dead.”

“Okay.” Justin gathered together his materials and stepped into the room.

“John, Michael, Vince, Nick, I thank you for giving my friend this opportunity. Justin Timberlake is one of the most creative men I know,” he heard Alex say. He pasted on a smile and stepped into the room.

“Thanks, Alex. I’m Justin Timberlake and...” Justin’s voice trailed off as he looked into Nick’s blue eyes.

 

“That was good, Mr. Timberlake. We’ll definitely be looking at your ideas,” John Ramsey said. “In the meantime, how about you move into the office next to Alex?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Justin shook his hand. The rest of the ad men left the office.

“You ruled, dude!” Alex gave Justin a hug. “You were amazing.”

“Thanks,” Justin said. He looked at the man who lingered in the doorway.

“Oh, Justin, this is one of the new guys…newer than me but with twice the experience. Nick Carter, this is Justin Timberlake.”

“Hi,” Justin said nervously.

“Hi, Justin. Amazing proposal.” Nick shook his hand, keeping his face impassive.

“Wanna grab some lunch to celebrate?” Alex asked. Justin shook his head.

“Nah. Gotta clean up here.”

“Okay. We’re on for dinner though.” Alex shot Justin with his thumb and forefinger and left the room.

Justin fussed with his papers. “Man, I’m sure glad we didn’t turn into something more, I mean, how weird would that be, like I got this job because I…” Justin looked up into Nick’s blue eyes.

“Why did you leave?”

“I…I knew it wouldn’t be anything more for you and we hardly knew each other and…”

“Then how could you possibly know how I felt about the whole situation?” Nick asked calmly. “I looked for you all week, Justin. I was in that bar every damn NIGHT.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin whispered.

“And I didn’t know you were the one we were interviewing until this morning, I swear,” Nick promised. “So I couldn’t have shown you favoritism. However…now that we ARE working together…it might not look good.”

“Right,” Justin whispered miserably.

“But, we can cross that bridge once we get there. Like you said, we need to get to know each other.”

“Right,” Justin said, smiling slowly.

“Can I buy you lunch to celebrate?” Nick asked. Justin gathered his things.

“Yes, you can.” Justin looked around the boardroom. “Fancy meeting a bad boy like you in a place like this.”  
THE END


End file.
